


Leap of Faith

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [149]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crow's Angels AU, Gen, Yacchan is not eager to fling herself out of a helicopter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Yachi wasn't ready to jump, not at all, but her teammates' faith gave her the strength to take the plunge anyway.





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crow's angels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425483) by onceakoala. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. Support your local angels!

****

She flips through the mission briefing over and over, and each reread brings a new thread of dread to her gut. The actual mission isn’t a problem; she’s hacked into more computer systems than she can count.

The jumping out of a helicopter and parachuting to the location thing is definitely putting a damper on her enthusiasm for this important but daunting task.

Beside her, Saeko chuckles and winks. “Ya nervous, Yacchan?”

“A piece of fabric is all that is standing between me landing safely and being street pizza.” Hitoka squeezes her eyes shut but can't quite dispel the mental image of her body splattered on the pavement like a big meaty cake that got dropped from a skyscraper.

On her other side, Kiyoko gives her a reassuring smile. “Don't worry, Hitoka-chan. You worked very hard to learn how to do the jump. You'll do great.”

Every nerve in her body begs to differ, but Hitoka clamps her jaw shut and bobs her head with resolve. She's an Angel, and Angels don't quit. 

The drop site rapidly arrives, and the three of them stand shoulder to shoulder at the jump hatch, hands linked together.

“Ready?” Saeko asks Hitoka. “If you wanna go together, we can.”

Taking a deep breath, Hitoka nods. She extends her arms and straightens her back, and leaning forward, she plummets from the helicopter.

The force of the descent punches the air right out of her lungs, but Hitoka would have already been breathless at the sight of the ground below. Cars sparkle in the sun like tiny specks of glitter, and the city below is an orderly network of grids and lines, seemingly devoid of the chaos she knows that teems from it.

It's beautiful.

Kiyoko hovers directly below her, arms and legs spread out in a perfect dive. She glances over at Hitoka and grins. They don't talk; they don't need to. She just  _ knows _ that Kiyoko understands.

Saeko is the first to land, her feet touching down in a run, and Kiyoko follows suit. Hitoka squeezes her eyes shut and pedals her legs until the ground brushes the soles of her shoes.  

Hitoka stands there, parachute still sagging on the ground behind her, and her hands ball into fists at her sides.  Her head tilts back, the warm summer day caressing her face, and she grins. “That was so cool!”

Saeko throws an arm around Hitoka’s shoulders and gives her a bear of a side hug. “See, Yacchan? We knew ya could do it.” Behind Saeko, Kiyoko gives a nod of agreement.

Hitoka’s cheeks redden, but she is far from embarrassed. With teammates like these, there's nothing the three of them can't do as long as they're together. 


End file.
